A Birthday Surprise
by btvsf19
Summary: Remus gets a surprise.


**I don't own anything except the storyline. The Characters are JK Rowling's. Sorry for spelling or grammatical errors. **

* * *

"We are so going to get caught and when we do I'm going to kick your arse. Just so you know", Hermione Granger whispered to the man next to her as he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Keep your knickers on. We aren't going to get caught. I'm too good to get caught", Sirius Black bragged as he shot her is infamous grin as he pulled her further into Remus Lupin's classroom. Lupin was in the Great Hall for dinner so there was almost no chance of them being caught.

"Come on 'Mione. It will be fun", Sirius said as he dragged her to Remus's desk.

"Fine! But I want the record to show that I thought this was a really bad idea", she said taking off her jacket.

"Yeah, yeah. Duly noted. Now, let's get busy before Moony come back", he whispered as he pulled her closer.

* * *

"Wow', Hermione said lying on the floor out of breath, "that was incredible Sirius", she said sitting up and looking at him.

"Yeah it was", he said breathing still uneven after their busy hour. "We should do that more often he said putting his shoes back on".

"Or not", said Hermione. "I'm good with not doing that for awhile without that kind of anxiety over being caught. Thank you very much", she said putting her jacket back on. She glanced down at her watch and blanched, "We have to get going it is almost nine o'clock. I'll see you later Sirius" she yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Sirius following a second later but in the opposite direction to his quarters.

* * *

Remus Lupin was on his way back to his office after dinner thinking about the full moon that was the next night and didn't notice that his office door was slightly open until he stood in front of it. He hesitated and then pulled out his wand slowly pushing the door open into the pitch black classroom.

"SURPRISE!"

Remus jumped as the lights came on and all of his friends were there.

"What is this all about?" he asked pocketing his wand still looking stunned.

"It's your birthday silly! I knew you would forget so we decided to throw you a party", Remuses wife, Hermione, said as she walked toward him with a smile on her beautiful face. "Sirius and I snuck in here earlier to decorate while you were at dinner", she said as she kissed him and he placed his arms around her to bury his now red face in her wild curls.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday", he exclaimed looking around at Harry, Sirius, all the Weasley clan, and so many more. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

Later that night after the party Hermione and Remus were curled up in bed together. She had her back to him and he had his arms wrapped around her gently stroking her arm.

"Did you have a good time tonight", Hermione asked feeling her husband place a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Yes, love, I did. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Thank you", he whispered kissing her neck and moved slowly up to gently nibble her ear.

"I'm just happy we were able to keep it a secret. Do you know how hard it is to get Sirius to keep a secret? I mean when we went to decorate, I just knew you were going to come back and catch us", she exclaimed.

"Sirius has always had a knack for not getting caught. If it weren't for him we would have had a lot more detentions in school", he said chuckling slightly. "I want you to know that I really appreciate the party tonight. It was perfect".

"Do you want your other present now", she asked.

"Another one? You already gave me too much", he said looking surprised.

"Yes another one. But actually you gave it to me not the other way around", she said turning in his arms to face him. He just looked at her confused. "I'm pregnant", she said looking into his eyes.

"P...P...P….PREGNANT! HOW? WHEN?" he yelped in shock.

"Yes, pregnant and I think you know how. Are you happy? Tell me the truth. This wasn't exactly pla…" She was suddenly cut off by his lips on hers.

"Of course I'm happy. It might not be planned but I couldn't ask for anything more amazing than you carrying our child", he said in awe as he pushed her onto her back gazing into her eyes as he gently cupped her still flat stomach. As he gazed into her happy smiling face he new that at that moment he was the happiest he had ever been. He was going to have the family that he had always wanted, with the woman that was his life. His wolf was sated with his mate and his future cub. All was wonderful.


End file.
